The present invention relates to a platform device located at a web-site and capable of forming a network with a plurality of ID-detectable users or participants for gathering and processing, by the users or participants, of items of information stored in memory spaces of a platform which are in each case code-identifiable and assigned to a plurality of different topics.
Platform devices of the type mentioned above are known in the prior art for a number of applications. They are operated, inter alia, in the world-wide internet. The prior platform devices suffer from the disadvantage that it is not possible to select predefinable links and at the same time links according to predefinable criteria. One reason for this may be regarded as being the fact that the current platforms store items of information, without these items of information being attributed to strictly predefinable processing criteria and to strictly predefinable evaluation criteria.
Moreover, the prior platform devices are not efficient in the distribution of collective knowledge.